


Chilling Day

by nikoanddaniners



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Author Commentary, Bilingual Character(s), Cooking, Couch Cuddles, Day Off, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gaming, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowball Fight, Some Swearing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikoanddaniners/pseuds/nikoanddaniners
Summary: Kisses, snowball fights, and hot chocolate makes a day off perfect.Or, Elliott and Octavio spend a snow day together.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 3





	Chilling Day

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on here! And my first work in a while. (A year? Bit longer, I think.)
> 
> All Spanish is italicized and translated at the end!
> 
> Please enjoy. :)

Chilling Day

A loud whistle of icy wind rolls pass the window of the suite, traveling freely through Solace. Snowflakes rush along and drift delicately between the breaks from the roughness. The sky is a light gray, not quite dreary, but more... dreamy. The Sun is not visible, but it’s known to be there, as light is shining past glass, thankfully.

In a less linguistic language, it do be a snowy day doe.

Octavio’s eyes fly open, blinking rapidly from his pupils dilating. He stretches and groans lightly, sitting up. A foreign arm on his torso slides down to his hips, pulling him a bit closer. He hums softly, looking around to ground to his surroundings. He then falls back again with a grunt, turning to look and hug his love’s head.

Elliott’s still sleeping, cuddling into pillows, blankets, and boys. Well, just a singlular boy. Boyfriend. You.. You know, Octavio? Because this is.. a Miroctane.. Anyway, he makes a gentle ‘hmm’ in his sleep as his nose rubs against Tav’s skin, comforted further.

Thin fingers gently scratch at Elliott’s scalp, running through his perfect curls as an endearment. The Speedster continues the action for a bit, comforted by it himself. 

As we all know, Octane is a speedy fuck who’ll never know how to stay still for more than 11 seconds, I counted myself. But Octavio is a little different. He can stay still for 14 seconds. Oh, and he will gladly try to lie in bed all day if that mean his boy is comfortable. It’s a bit hard for him, but he’s worked on it.

After a few minutes of listening to the wind and tranquil breathing, Silva finally moves Eli out of the way so he can get up and finally move around. He sits up, reaching for his legs. He slides one on, and gently turns it until it clicks into place. He repeats with the other, and stands, waddling a bit to relax into the attachments and gain balance.

Finding some shorts, and a cropped hoodie that he and Elliott scribbled on together someday, Octavio moves to the kitchen, searching for food to burn.

Eyes flutter open gently as Witt wakes up. He sleepily pats around, disappointed in the failure of finding his boyfriend. He sighs heavily, turning over to his back and then slowly rising. The Trickster moves to the bathroom, doing his business, and pulling on a fluffy, black robe that he enjoyed wearing often. He shuffles sleepily to the kitchen, finding a certain daredevil looking distressed over what is maybe eggs. 

“Good morning, chef. What’s happenin’ over here?” Elliott walks over to his lover, pressing his lips to a scarred cheek and then his ear. Octavio smiles, looking at him.

“ _ Buenas dias _ _,_ Eli. I’m just, y’know, being terrible at cooking, as usual. Caught me in time, think I did these chicky babies wrong.” He nods to the eggs, which are blackening as you read and I type. Elliott makes a small smile, chuckling a little.

“Man, you can’t even make the simplest dish out there, huh? You forgot the butter, that’s crucial. The heat’s too high as well. Outta the way, puddin’, think you need to stick to ramen.” With a laugh and a grateful nod, Octavio speeds to the living room. Elliot watches, shaking his head contently and then trashing the misfortunate eggs.

Twenty or so minutes, the Comic strolls into the living room, two plates of fluffy, scrambled eggs, perfect bacon, and toaster waffles slathered with syrup and butter in his hands. He grins, seeing his boyfriend already set up the portable tables for the both of them. Octavio’s spread out on the couch, and he beams his slightly chipped and crooked teeth. He quickly sits up as Elliott places their plates. With a short ‘whoo!’ and an excited clap, he thanks his boyfriend.

“ _ Gracias, novio. _ Looks ‘mazing!” Elliott can’t help but spill small giggles at the sight of his partner. Not for any real purposes or anything. It’s just that his presence causes the sound to happen.

“Mhm, ‘fcourse. Let me bring back our drinks first, then we can hang out and stuff.” Once the agreement is set, he walks by to get some tea. Using a kettle of water he’s already made, he pours himself some green tea, and then adds his sugar. After, Elliott reaches to the fridge, grabbing a Redbull, and takes it and his hot drink back to the living room.

He places the energy drink on Octavio’s table, sitting where he was lying. “Why’d ya lay back down? Still tired?” he questions softly, rubbing his love’s back. Octavio shrugs, looking at Elliott with a smile.

“No. Well, just a bit, but just wanted to keep your seat warm,” he trails, leaning to kiss Elliott’s shoulder. The older of them coos, kissing the younger’s temple. 

“God, you’re adorable. Thank you. Let’s eat, okay?”

“Say less.”

They tuck in, Octavio shoving food in his mouth while Elliott ate at a slower speed.

Once their plates are clear, and drinks are empty, they watch the TV, cuddling close. 

Octavio is leaned into his  _ amor _ _,_ arms around his neck and cheek on his shoulder. Elliott’s arms are wrapped around his waist and hip, hand gently rubbing the exposed skin. The Trickster’s relatively quiet, while the Runner’s more reactive to the show and squirmy, to no one’s surprise. Their little contrasts are what make them fit really well, 

and it’s fun to see them accentuate each other. 

Now bored that the show he enjoys is over, Tav groans. “Man.. You wanna play a racing game? Oh, don’t even say anything, Eli, the answer’s yes!” Jumping up, the Runner goes to grab controller without hearing anything Elliott has to say. He didn’t have much to say though, so he just laughs softly and fondly watches his partner.

Octavio sits back down with two controllers in hand, giving one to his noivo, and changes the channel to his console. Elliott watches games shuffle by and gasps as he sees Minecraft pop up. He tugs his boyfriend’s arm. 

“Tavi! Can we pleaaase play Minecraft? Pour four? Wait, wh-what’s the word..  _ ¿Por favor? ¡Por favorrr! _ ” He places his chin on Octavio’s shoulder, making a small pout and widening his eyes like a puppy. Octavio looks at his partner, and then sighs in quick defeat, smiling and kissing Eli.

“Only for you,  _ osito. _ But then we play a racing game after.” The Trickster makes a small squeak with happiness, bouncing a bit with excitement.

“That’s fair. Come on, open it, open it!”

After a while of gaming, the couple decide they need a walk. Elliott being his extra self, he styles up with a black turtleneck and a thick, gray trench coat. Pulling on dark jeans and short platform boots, he stands a bit taller than before. At 5’11, the boots put him to 6’2.

Octavio being himself as well, throws on a thicker, full hoodie and a beanie, and calls it a day. He looks up to his boyfriend, huffing since he’s only 5’8 and Elliott being taller already ticked him a little.

“Already taller than me, you didn’t have to grow like that. Now foreheads  _ besos _ aren’t as easy.” He crosses his arms, tapping his foot. Elliott chuckles and swiftly kisses Octavio’s forehead, leaving the Runner a little flustered.

“You were saying? Let’s go, kid, come on.”

Hands are entangled and arms are swinging as the two take a stroll through the snow. Octavio smiles, putting a hand out as snowflakes sprinkle down.

“Mm, I’ve always loved snow. It’s so  _ bonita, _ and cold, and fun to play in.” He scoops up a snowball and throws it at Elliott’s chest, making him jump back with a high yelp. 

“Hey, fucker! That’s it, this is war!” He pulls away from Octavio, throwing some snow at him and running across the non-busy road to the park they’re by. The Runner laughs.

“Oh, you’re on, _¡_ _ niño! _ ” He chases the Trickster, picking up some snow on the way. He flings it to Elliott, just barely missing his arm. Laughing, the older attacks back, grazing a mechanical leg. They fight it out for a while, filling the frigid air with cheer. 

The battle ends with Octavio covered in snow, and Elliott victorious. He strides with pride like in his finisher, arms out and voice confident.

“Yep, you’re looking at the Snowfight champion! Get ya merchandise online!” He laughs loudly, going over to help his boyfriend. “Hey, baby. You good?” Octavio gets up, jumping and grinning wide.

“I’m great! Surprised I lost though. Nice to know you can keep up with me.”

“Well, growing up here with three brothers helps with it.” Elliott sighs quietly, his face screwing up just a little at his own mention of his brothers. Octavio notices and takes his love’s hand, rubbing it gently. Both of their hands are cold, but the contact brings warmth to them. Elliott looks at his partner, taking a small breath, and decides that he should look at the memories fondly and not painfully. He smiles a little, leaning down to gently knock his head against his boyfriend’s. “Thanks for that, was a lotta fun. But now, we’re all cold, so let’s go get some hot chocolate, yeah?” Oct’s eyes widen with excitement, jumping high with his arm pumping the air.

“YES!  _ ¡Chocolate caliente! _ Yes, yes,  _ vamos,  _ now!” He tugs Witt’s arm, nearly pulling it off as they find the path to the shop. Could even call them.. Pathfinders. Yeaah.. N-no? Okay, sorry.

The snow falls a little heavier as the pair sit in the loveseat by the window, sipping contently on the hot sweet liquid. Silva in particular loves the drink, which is surprising since there’s no caffeine or taurine or anything alike in it. It was a drink that’s kept him happy for many years, the sweet chocolate purifying his tastebuds and the heat warming him and calming his entire body, for just a bit. It’s a grounder. It was his Elliott before he had him. 

Speaking of, Octavio looks to his true Elliott, whose arm is wrapped around him. His eyes are closed, revealing his eyelash length, and he’s still. If it weren’t for his fingers tapping his untouched drink and the lack of his soft purrs for snores, Tav would’ve thought he’s asleep. He leans and nuzzles his crooked nose into the soft beard, humming and relaxing against the older.

Eli opens his eyes, moving his head to kiss Tav’s lips sweetly and then returning to his original position.

Night begins to creep its way into the day, darkness falling quickly. The Legends already made it back to their place, taking a nap together when it started. They’re both awake now, quietly waltzing around their room in just hoodies and underwear as the sun sets. Sometimes, they just slow danced instead of cuddled so Octavio could move around more. Elliott makes a heavy sigh, looking at the window, and then back to his Daredevil.

“Hey, sugar? I wanted to ask if, well... One day, could we wake up early? I m-mean, I know you hate the mornings as is, but, you know, the sun rises, obviously, and like everyone’s awake when it sets, but not always when it goes up, you know? It’s like, a little more remarble. I mean, rema.. remem... Special. But, um, you can-can say no, I get it. Oh my god, I’m rambling, man, I always do it, I really need to work on it, sor-“ He’s cut off with a kiss, Octavio holding it there and then pulling away with small giggle.

“Alright,  _ osito, _ I get it.  _ Sí, _ let’s do that.”

“Really? Okay! Yes, cool! God, you’re amazing, yay. Anyway, we missed the sun falling.”

“ _ ¿Qué? _ What are you- Oh, you mean the sunset.” The Prankster’s right, the window’s view is now a dark gray sky and snowfall. The younger shrugs. “Oh well. Hmm.. Well, now can we make dinner?” Elliott smiles wide.

“Absolutely, my love.”

A sizzling skillet and the chopping of lettuce are prominent sounds in the air. They’ve decided to make a Witt favorite, well, second favorite, gyros. Don’t ask about the pronunciation, I have no damn clue. Octavio is in charge of watching and stirring the meat while Elliott does everything else.

Within a few minutes, the dinner is finished, and ready to eat. They sit at the table this time. Octavio takes a careful first bite, as he’s never had one before, and then it.. it disappeared. Vanished. There’s almost no sign that it was even there, except for stray tomatoes and onions on the plate. Elliott’s plate was the same, except it was completely clean there, there’s just tzatziki sauce and grease being licked off his fingers. “Yep, the food’s gone in minutes. That means it was good. Great job on the meat, babe, ‘twas done perfectly.” Octavio blushes lightly, greatly enjoying the praise. He smiles, also proud of himself.

“Yeah, it was amazin’! Even with all of the vegetable stuff.”

They race to wash their hands, Elliott, having grabbed the soap, finishing first. They clean up the kitchen and go shower for bed. Elliott helps Octavio clean and tune his prosthetics, and then clean himself. He showers quickly but thoroughly, taking care of the pride and joy on his head. He dresses to pajama pants and socks, both of them brushing their teeth, and the older carrying the other to bed.

They cuddle, giggling to videos and memes together. Octavio’s taken his rightful place in Elliott’s lap, holding each other close. They put the phone down, enjoying their embrace in soft blankets. 

“Elliott?”

“Octavio?”

“ _ Te amo. _ ”

“I love you too.”

A soft kiss is shared.

And slumber is washed over them as the icy wind blows once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Amor: Love  
> Beso(s): Kiss(es)  
> Bonita: Pretty  
> Buenas dias: Good morning  
> Chocolate Caliente: Hot chocolate  
> Gracias: Thank you  
> Niño: Boy  
> Novio: Boyfriend  
> Osito: Teddy (Bear)  
> Por favor: Please  
> Qué: What  
> Sí: Yes  
> Te Amo: I love you  
> Vamos: Come on
> 
> BONUS:  
> Gyro: A Greek sandwich usually made with lamb or beef  
> Tzatzaki sauce: A Greek yogurt sauce
> 
> Alright, hope you liked my stupid ass notes in there too, don’t be too shy to add a comment about anything :)


End file.
